


Vampire Academy Banner (version 2)

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Banners and Icons [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	Vampire Academy Banner (version 2)

Well, it wouldn't be me if I was satisfied with my first effort! Was messing about tonight and made a second banner for Vampire Academy!

[ ](https://imgur.com/t3PpqOA)

* * *


End file.
